About Last Night
by Kare38
Summary: Max is tired and Original Cindy knows why. One shot with mystery Max pairing.


**About Last Night.**

**A Dark Angel Story. Pairing Max/?**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own any of "Dark Angel's" original characters or storylines. They belong to James Cameron and associates who have way more money than me so please don't sue! **

**This author is in no way associated with the owners, writers and producers of this show. **

Crash is busy as usual. OC makes her way through the crowds towards their regular table where her best friend is currently resting her head on her arms, eyes dreamily closed.

"So I'm guessing you had a good time last night."

Max looks up and yawns giving OC her best puzzled look.

"Come on Boo! I didn't stay out ALL night and you guys were way noisy. Gotta say, sounded like fun though and I haven't seen you this relaxed in well foreva," OC announces.

Max looks shocked by this sudden revelation but quickly switches to irritatation after realizing what her friend has implied. "I'm not relaxed. I'm just tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Thought you didn't need sleep."

Max looks perplexed by her comment before replying "I don't. Why the hell were you home so early last night anyway. You told me you were staying out all night."

"I planned to...at the time. Unfortunately my new lickety boo just happened to have a husband who got off early from his night shift. Let's just say he didn't appreciate his woman having company."

"You alright?" Max asks concerned.

"Nothin' I couldn't handle. Sides, how's a girl supposed to know not to lay her charms on a woman who not only plays for both sides but its already signed to a team. Especially if said woman's not wearing her uniform!" OC rants wiggling her left hand to emphasize her point.

Max smiles and yawns...again.

"Original Cindy thinks that my Boo must have depleted her energy banks last night. I guess it's a small price to pay for mind-blowing sex."

"What was mind-blowing?"

Both women turn to see Alec standing beside the table full pitcher of beer in hand.

"My girl scored herself a jack pot hottie last night."

"OC!"

"Well ya did!"

"You do seem more...relaxed than usual," Alec comments with his annoying smirk.

"Shut up Alec and will everyone quit telling me I'm more relaxed. I'm always relaxed!" Max insists as Alec sits down filling each girl's empty glass. He and OC glance at each other over her comment before both rolling their eyes with an "uh huh!"

Max frowns.

"Come on Boo ya gotta spill. Who was it? Anyone I know?" OC pokes at her best friend.

"No!" she protests. "Why would you think it would be someone you know?" Max stutters.

"I don't. Just would like to meet the man who can make my girl scream and moan like that," OC smiles.

"Who's moaning?" Sketchy asks.

"Apparently Max!" Alec exclaims.

Max kicks Alec under the table and glares at her best friend who laughs.

"Way to go Max!" Sketch announces. "Glad somebody's gettin' some."

"You guys suck!" Max tells them all.

"I'll bet he did that too from the sounds you were making last night girl."

"Wow I think I'd actually like to meet this guy too Max! I mean any man who can melt the cold heart of Seatle's resident ice queen deserves a handshake at the very least," Alec continues dropping his voice to a loud whisper. "But hey maybe it wasn't even a real man. You've still got toys right Maxie?" Alec teases.

"Oh he was real a-ight. Heard myself as many masculine moans coming through that curtain as female ones. Girl I knew you had skills but I never knew you had SKILLS!"

"Oh my god! I didn't know you were home OC!" Max groans completely embarassed.

The boys only grin.

"Well obviously not or you would've tamed down the show!" OC retorts.

"Your new guy, he doesn't have a sister does he Max?" questions Sketchy, "cause I've hit a dry spell of late and could really use a hook-up."

"It wasn't just a hook-up," Max denies.

All three of her friends look at her surprised as Max instantly realizes her mistaken admission.

"Ok that's enough! So what if I finally had some really great sex. Is that such a crime? I deserve it right? As far as who it was, I'm just not ready to go public yet so you all are going to have to get your jollies elsewhere. Ugh! I'm going to the bathroom. There better be more beer when I get back" she adds. Then Max moves away from her friends mumbling "I'm gonna kill him!" so low that only transgenic ears catch it as she hastily makes her retreat.

"Well I guess I'm getting more beer," Alex says and gets up from the table.

He bypasses the bar however and heads discreetly down the hall. He finds her splashing water on her face in the women's bathroom. The room is empty thankfully, so he locks the door behind him.

"What do you want Alec?" Max sighs. "Come to gloat?"

"Not just a hook-up huh," Alec begins.

"Yeah so?"

"Well I personally would have described the sex as fantastic, not just really great but OC is right about you having skills." Max glares at him as he smiles back.

"Look Maxie, I'm sorry. I didn't hear her last night either. I was a little too preoccupied to notice that your roomate came home early. Besides you told me she was supposed to be gone all night." Alec walks forward to stand in front of her.

"She was! You think I WANT her to find out about us?" Max yells.

"No I guess not. Why would you want anyone to find out you're sleeping with me?" Alec frowns then his Manticore mask falls into place as he turns to leave.

"Alec. Wait. Please. That's not what I meant. I...I'm not...crap. I'm not ashamed of you or us. It's just that this (she points between them) is so new. We don't even know what we are to each other yet. I guess I just wanna keep it between us a little while longer so we can figure it out. Alright?"

Alec smiles and turns to face her once again. "Alright."

He cups her face when he reaches her, drawing her mouth slowly towards him. Just as their lips are about to meet Max...yawns.

Alec laughs. "I guess I did tire you out." He gathers her into a hug and kisses her on the forehead. "Come on. Let's get back out there before they suspect anything. We'll stay awhile longer then fake a TC emergency and get the heck out of here. You can stay at my place tonight even though I'm pretty sure there'll be more snoring than moaning heard through my walls."

"Thanks and just for the record Alec, last night was pretty fantastic," Max smiles kissing him lightly on the lips before turning to leave first. Just as her hand reaches the knob however, he stops her exit with a "hey".

She turns back to look at him.

"I already know what you are to me Maxie."

"Yeah what's that?"

"You're everything," Alec confesses.

Suddenly, Max is immediately back in his arms her fatigue all but forgotten.

They leave Crash 20 minutes later thanks to a fake phone call requesting their help with an emergency at TC. And even though both transgenics were trained by Manticore to take in every detail of their surroundings, they miss the all knowing smile of their friend as they quickly exit the building.

"It's about time boos."

_The end._

_Well there it is...short and fluffy. _

_Reviews as always are welcome._


End file.
